El Faro
by Angelinarte
Summary: Era una noche de tormenta mental debido a sucesos recientes, así que me levanté con la idea de ir a visitar a Dobby a ver si me despejaba, mas al salir del dormitorio una luz llamó mi atención… veré que hay detrás de ella.


Pareja: Harry y Hermione

Ambiente: Mundo mágico (AU).

Tipo: Posiblemente M

Género: Romance, Drama, aventura.

Tiempo y Lugar: 1998, en Hogwarts.

Era: Moderna, final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica

Categoría: short-Fic. Basado en el séptimo libro "Las Reliquias de la Muerte".

 _Cursivas: Pensamientos, pesadillas, recuerdos, susurros_.

 **Negritas** : Títulos. Flash Back. Fin flash back. Y **según** el personaje que intervenga o piense en determinada escena.

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Harry Potter tanto libros como películas, son propiedad de Mrs. J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bross co., Editorial Salamandra y de quienes tengan mucha plata para pagar por sus permisos y derechos. Por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes son míos salvo el contenido, que es completa invención mía. Y a lo demás todo lo que yo mencione aquí respecto a las situaciones, puedo jurar que… " _es la más puritita coincidencia_ ".

 **Advertencia:** Por ahora **ninguna,** pero avisaré, porque tendrá escenas que definitivamente NO serán aptas para menores y sí para adultos con criterio formado.

 **Nota Extra** : No gasto dinero ni lo gano por hacer esto, simplemente es una manera de entretenerme, pero espero comprendan que son horas, días y hasta meses para crearlo, así que por eso les pido NO PLAGIES mis escritos.

 **Dedicatoria:** Por ese final de la saga que nunca quedará satisfecha para mi fandom Harmony.

-0-0-

 **Sumario:** Era una noche de tormenta mental debido a sucesos recientes, así que me levanté con la idea de ir a visitar a Dobby a ver si me despejaba, mas al salir del dormitorio una luz llamó mi atención… veré que hay detrás de ella.

Ahora sí, a leer.

-0-0-

* * *

 **EL FARO**

 **By Angelinarte**

 **1er. Capítulo: Insomnio**

« _Puso un pie encima de la lata para hacer presión y hundirla, tomaba lo que quería y la lanzaba lejos de su vista. Por segunda vez y con furia clavó la pala, agarraba la tierra y lanzaba. Una tercera más y lanzaba; y luego otra, otra, otra, y otra palada, y otra vez repetía el proceso y lanzaba. Cada clavado en la tierra era su escape a su tristeza, desquite a su ira, a su enojo, a su frustración y a su impotencia por no haber podido hacer más… para salvar a un alma, a una sola pequeña alma._

 _Era todo el dolor que sentía desde lo más profundo de su ser que se convertía en nada más inútil que agua amarga rodando por sus rosáceas y pálidas mejillas y que en un momento como este… las odiaba; las odiaba tanto…, por sentirlas tan cálidas aunque estas terminaran cayendo ya frías en aquel improvisado lecho… lecho que debió ser para él, pero que el destino caprichoso había decidido que su turno sería después para darle debido y merecido descanso eterno a aquel valioso ser que tan solo buscaba la libertad por sus derechos, atravesando el indefenso y pequeño corazón de Dobby con una filuda arma por salvar su condenada vida, convirtiéndolo al fin… en un elfo libre.»_

Una densa niebla aparece cubriendo todo de oscuridad:

«… _y en medio de la nada, su propio brazo derecho se levanta y de la manga de la túnica negra una mano pálida, delgada y esquelética se asoma, portando una varita distinta a la fénix. Y la agitó con gran habilidad y maestría. Esta le obedeció disparando un rayo que rajó la cubierta de un gran sarcófago de mármol blanco, abriéndose ésta en dos para darle la inesperada bienvenida. Allí, vio al único ser inerte que habitaba en ese ahora profanado sepulcro, al cual le habían dejado puestas las gafas de medialuna en su nariz torcida; y sobre el pecho, en sus entrelazadas y huesudas manos descansaba, aquella mitológica varita que se alimentaba de la sangre de aquellos vencidos y que consideraba sus enemigos:_

'— _Así que este había sido tu más guardado secreto, es así como nadie ha podido tocarte y has vencido a todos tus enemigos y librado de tus batallas ¿Quién te habrás creído viejo cretino?, ¿Creías que nadie la encontraría?, ¿Acaso creíste que YO no la encontraría?, pero ahora que has dejado de existir y de ser completamente un inútil obstáculo, me llevaré lo que ahora me pertenece'._

 _Dirigió ahí su mano libre y arrancó el objeto apresado por las manos de los restos del fallecido y penúltimo director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, y al alzarla, una lluvia de chispas escapó de su punta, declarándolo como un nuevo amo.»_

La oscuridad lo vuelve a cubrir todo nuevamente y un triste silencio es roto por dos gritos salidos de la nada y completamente inmóvil sus ojos giran de un lado al otro como tratando de buscar algo en medio de ella, pero unas velas encendieron un candelabro en el techo, alumbrando a una mujer que estaba de espaldas y de pie que comenzó a caminar hacia un lado mostrando a otra en el suelo:

«— _¿Has entrado en mi cámara de Gringotts, sangre sucia?— dijo una mujer de largos cabellos negros._

— _No… no… ja… jamás…— respondió entre llorosa una débil voz. Y el candelabro de telaraña se iluminó con furia mostrando a las dos mujeres en el centro de un oscuro salón: una de pie, aspecto cadavérico y malvado de largos cabellos negros; y en el suelo, estaba la pobre alma de una muchacha de enredado cabello castaño._

— _¡MIENTES, PEDAZO DE INMUNDA! Aaah, pero hablarás, porque yo te haré hablar— Y La mujer sacudiendo su capa desapareció para regresar con algo en sus manos y tumbarse encima de su víctima. —Ahora me dirás jejejeje… ¿De… dónde… sacaron… esta… espada?_

— _¡NOOOOONONONO!, ¡POR… POR… FAVOOOOOOORRRR! ¡SUELTEME! ¡SUELTEME! ¡SUELTEMEEEEE! ¡EL PROF… PROFESSOOOOR…! ¡DUM… DUMBLE… DORE, DUMBLEDOREEEEE… NOS LA DEJÓOOOO… NOS LA DEJOOO…! ¡No, NO! ¡NO MÁS! ¡NOOOO MAAAAS!— gritaba con dolorosa desesperación la chica totalmente inmovilizada. La mujer incrédula se detuvo._

— _¿Me crees tan idiota? Dumby JAMÁS dejaría esto a unos mocosos como ustedes y menos en manos tan sucias como las tuyas._

— _¡La dejóoo… creameeee que la dejóooo, per… pero… es falsa… es falsaaa…!— declaró llorando._

— _¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Esta espada, No Tiene Copias!— La pelinegra mujer se levantó y de la furia agitó su varita lanzando un hechizo directo contra su víctima. —¡CRUCIOOO!_

— _¡AAAHAHAAAAhhhhaaaa!_

 _Y aquel destello rojo llegaba a sus ojos e instantáneamente… los cerró.»_

— ¡AH!

Impacto que sacudió otro cuerpo haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra la cabecera de madera de la cama y que sus parpados se abrieran de par en par mirando la nada oscurecida y con los brazos levantados en posición de defensa. Se quedó así, sintiendo la coronilla palpitando de dolor, pero muy alerta y esperando ver o detectar un movimiento frente a su cara, pero nada… no ocurría nada, aunque su visibilidad sin sus lentes era nula, no percibía ni pasaba nada. Más bien, notó mucha tranquilidad en el ambiente, con el murmullo del agua correr cerca y chocar contra muros de piedra, pero el resto… solo era silencio.

Soltando una larga exhalación, dejó caer sus brazos: uno encima de su torso y el otro, llevó su mano hacia la zona afectada de su cráneo, cerró sus ojos y prosiguió a sobarlo. Su pecho se infló para llenarlo del aire puro y algo salino del medio ambiente y lo exhaló más despacio tratando de buscar la calma y una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado por su mente mientras dormía. Y fue cuando comprendió que solo se había tratado de pesadillas. Malos sueños ya sin valor alguno, pero todos vividos: porque uno era un mal recuerdo y la prueba de que eso pasó, se hallaba enterrado en el jardín del lugar que se hospedaba; el segundo, su mayor enemigo disfrutaba orgulloso de haber encontrado una de las reliquias de la muerte más buscada por magos con complejos de grandezas, _"La vara de Sauce"_ o _"La varita del Destino"_ o también " _la Varita de Sauco_ ", pero la tercera...

—¡GRRRrrrmmph… zzzzz!, ¡GRRRRRRrrrmmph… zzzzz!, ¡Grrrmmph… zzzzz!

Por el ruido que interrumpió el monólogo de sus pensamientos, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad natural de la noche, pero que no era necesario colocarse sus lentes ni voltear su cara para saber la causa de eso, bastaba con sus tímpanos para reconocer al dueño de aquellos locomotores ronquidos. Y sincerándose consigo mismo, tenía cierta envidia de que ese pelirrojo pudiera dormir así de tranquilo, mas en su caso no podría darse ese lujo y de todas maneras agradeció el tremendo ruido, así nadie se enteraba de sus ya acostumbrados malos sueños.

Hizo memoria de lo que había sucedido y dónde se encontraba ahora, mientras su respiración agitada se relajaba:

 **FB.** «… _habían sido capturados por los carroñeros de la tienda mágica. Caminaban por un extenso jardín con unos árboles inmensos que protegían una especia de fortaleza al final del camino y siendo a su vez vigilados por un pavo real patronus formado quizás por el propietario del lugar, todo perteneciente a los Malfoys. Ron y él habían sido llevados y encarcelados en un sótano, mientras que a Hermione la apartaron de su lado._

 _En dicho sótano se encontraron con Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, el duende Gryphook y el señor Ollivander. Más no pasó mucho tiempo cuando las paredes de esa improvisada cárcel fueran invadidas por los desgarradores gritos de su castaña amiga al ser salvajemente torturada. Logró que Peter Pettigrew cayera en su trampa, pero por su traición a Voldemort, la mano de plata terminó encerrándose en el cuello de aquel que fuera alguna vez uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, ahorcándolo como la rata que era; y por último su rescate gracias a Dobby y el trágico final del elfo.»_ **FFB.**

Soltó otra exhalación, pero notándose ya más aliviado. Tragó algo de saliva, agarró la frazada y se la pasó por su rostro para limpiar su sudor. Sentía su cicatriz algo inquieta, pero no estaba tan desagradable como en otras ocasiones. No volvió a cerrar sus ojos, simplemente se quedó quieto para concentrarse; y casi podía ver a su más grande enemigo en solitario sentado frente a una gran mesa con su mascota arrastrándose por sus pies, y observando con deleite al objeto en sus manos. La estaba analizando o simplemente quería que supiera que la había encontrado. Como fuera, lo cierto era que ya no le cabían dudas que Voldemort había logrado desenterrar la "varita del Destino", la cual había estado en manos del fallecido profesor y director Albus Dumbledore.

 _Era una amenaza._

Le estaba anunciando que se estuviese preparado, porque iría a encontrarlo donde sea que estuviere. Inmediatamente se obligó a cerrar su mente para no ser rastreado. Por un instante la cicatriz le ardió, pero la mala sensación pasó a tranquilidad. Y entonces se preguntó… ¿Harry Potter estaba listo? ¿Estaba realmente preparado para enfrentar Lord Voldemort, uno de los magos más temibles de los tiempos actuales? La primera vez tuvo suerte porque su enemigo no tenía un cuerpo sólido; la segunda vez, la magia de sus padres lo habían salvado; pero ¿una tercera? ¿Estaba para una, posible contienda definitiva, por tercera vez? La respuesta a esa era, que no lo estaba. Él se conocía y sabía que no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentarle en un duelo cara a cara. Porque tampoco creía que con solo un duelo se resolvería el mal causado.

Sacudió su cabeza no queriendo pensar más en ello ni en Riddle con su juguete nuevo ni de insinuante amenaza de muerte. Por si él fuera, Voldemort podía meterse todo eso por donde mierda quisiera, su prioridad ahora era buscar los restantes horrocruxes que habrá dejado tirados por ahí y ver la posibilidad de vencerlo de alguna manera sin perder su vida en el proceso; mientras su duelo contra él, pues que no se preocupara tanto porque estipulado estaba en la profecía de Trelawney que quiera o no, igual le tocará darle frente, pero no en ese momento ni en ese lugar ni tampoco quería arriesgar más gente que nada tenía que ver con sus complejos de grandeza.

Así que como a todos, que espere.

Pero volviendo a su última pesadilla, por primera vez en su vida jamás deseó tanto haber estado sordo para no oír los desgarradores gritos que su mejor amiga pegaba al ser terriblemente torturada a manos de aquella endemoniada bruja que fuera alguna vez pariente de Sirius. Gritos que habían quedado grabados en sus oídos que aunque no lo hubiera presenciado con sus ojos, su mente le había recreado toda la escena que presenciaba sin haberlo estado realmente…, observándolo todo, completamente enmudecido y como atado de manos sin varita ni arma alguna que pudiera usar, sin poder hacer nada, "absolutamente" nada para que esa mujer se detuviera y dejara en paz a su mejor amiga.

No la había visto desde que interrogaran a Ollivander, salvo hace unas pocas horas del día anterior cuando se disponía a intentar dormir:

 **FB:** «… _subía las escaleras para ir a descansar al dormitorio ofrecido por la dueña de casa a la que vio a unos pasos más delante de él. Llevaba consigo una frazada en sus manos y por detrás la seguía flotando una bandeja, en la cual pudo ver que portaba un frasco pequeño, una taza de leche caliente con chocolate (lo supo por el aroma) y un trozo de pan._

 _La siguió hasta llegar a la puerta frente a de la de Ollivander que en ese momento estaba abierta y cuando lo vio acercarse, el viejo hacedor de varitas mágicas, empalideció y se cubrió la cabeza. No le importó y volvió su mirada hacia Fleur quien se introducía en la otra habitación._

 _Allí habían dos camas: en la cama de la izquierda y apegada a la pared era la que ocupaba Luna, la cual se veía muy agotada después del rescate. Mientras que en la de la derecha, estaba Hermione acostada de lado con los ojos cerrados y apretados, arropada de pie hasta el cuello y casi cubriendo su boca. Su cuerpo estaba encogido y temblaba debajo de la frazada que tenía. Fleur la cubrió con la otra que llevaba en sus manos, luego vertió la poción en la taza de chocolate y tuvo que despertarla para obligarla a beberse el contenido de la taza. Hermione gimoteaba, temblaba y lagrimeaba por los intensos dolores que aún retorcían su cuerpo_.» **FFB.**

Él se había retirado de esa habitación para ir a la suya prestada y comprendió entonces que se había acostado traumado por la manera en que Dobby murió, muy tenso por toda la información que Ollivander le había dado sobre el funcionamiento de la varita de Sauco y muy preocupado por la situación de su mejor amiga por ser hija de muggles. No había pensado en la magnitud que significaba enfrentar una maldición como esa y más para ella por estar siempre ahí para él a tal punto de salvarle el pellejo.

" _No solo una sino varias veces_ " le dijo su conciencia.

Volvió a tomar aire fuerte y lo soltó despacio. Enterró sus dedos en su cabello negro sintiéndose mareado y en vista que ni dormir podía, se dijo que necesitaba salir de ahí para despejar su mente; así que se enderezó hasta sentarse, buscó sus lentes debajo de la almohada y al colocárselos descubrió que aún estaban de noche. Su habitación prestada la compartía con sus dos compañeros y amigos de colegio: La que estaba pegada a la pared de la ventana era la que él mismo ocupaba; Dean había elegido la de en medio y Ron la cama que estaba en la pared de la puerta. Ron dormía en su cama, pero Dean no estaba, seguramente debió ir al baño. Era uno de los dormitorios que la nueva señora Fleur Weasley le había ofrecido en su casa, el "Refugio", hogar de su reciente matrimonio con el primogénito de los varones pelirrojos de la familia de Molly y Arthur, Bill Weasley.

Se quitó la frazada que se enredaba en sus piernas, agarró la varita de espino (antes propiedad de Draco Malfoy) que la había dejado también debajo de la almohada, con un enemigo como Voldemort y su sequito de mortífagos, no podía andar desarmado. Su vista se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la noche del bosque que se levantó y no tuvo problemas para llegar hacia la puerta, más al abrirla, las bisagras chillaron por un instante y volteó echando un ojo al pelirrojo quien seguía roncando y sin moverse. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuidadosamente fuera del dormitorio sin quitarle la mirada a su amigo por si interrumpía su sueño, pero al no ver ningún movimiento en él, lo más despacio que pudo, cerró la puerta.

Estando ya fuera y de espaldas al pasillo, primero miró a su derecha donde lo más próximo a su habitación eran las escaleras, pero al verlas ligeramente iluminadas supuso que posiblemente estaban encantadas por Fleur Weasley, bien sea para evitar que alguien rodara o quizás lo hiciera para detectar si alguien bajaba o subía por ellas a esas horas de la noche. Volteó su cabeza a su izquierda para cerciorarse que no había nadie más que él rondando por allí porque no quería tener que darle explicaciones a nadie de porqué estaba todavía despierto, pero vio un resplandor no muy intenso atravesar una de las dos puertas que se hallaban al final de ese pasillo: la abierta, era de la habitación que ocupa el señor Ollivander, y era la que alumbraba la de enfrente que estaba cerrada, era la que ocupaban y se recuperaban sus amigas: Hermione y Luna.

La verdad, tenía cierto recelo de ir hacia allá debido al interrogatorio que le había hecho al viejo Ollivander la noche anterior, pero en vista que ese anciano había sido uno de los principales cautivos de Voldemort en la mansión Malfoy, su instinto de "héroe" le dijo que fuera asegurarse de que estuviera siquiera o remotamente "bien". Además había oído que el duende Gryphook había intentado apoderarse de esa habitación.

Así que… aprovechando que estaba descalzo, se encaminó para allá.

Estando a casi llegar, aquel resplandor volvía aparecer mostrándole la sombra de hojas y de las ramas de los árboles decorar la puerta (a su izquierda), pero también notó la sombra extra que se marcaba con ellas y parecía que se ubicaba frente a la ventana. Al voltear por fin su rostro a la derecha esta vez terminó de dar los restantes pasos para detenerse bajo el marco de la puerta y encontró a alguien que no era precisamente Ollivander ni tampoco era una visión fantasmal. Más conforme la luz se iba desvaneciendo, fue dándole un mejor enfoque a la persona y comprendió que se trataba de la protagonista y víctima de una de sus pesadillas.

Respiró aliviado, pero tampoco tardó en enojarse y eso porque no conocía a nadie más "tan" terco como ella, porque… ¿Qué necesidad tenía ella de estar ahí dentro? En lugar de estar descansando en su respectiva habitación prestada y dejando también que sus heridas sanaran, pero "no" ahí estaba:

De pie frente a la ventana con las cortinas plenamente abiertas de par en par, sus brazos los extendía y con sus manos colocadas a los lados de la ventana. Era como si recién las había abierto y se había quedado en esa posición. Sus castaños cabellos los llevaba totalmente recogidos sobre la coronilla, con unos delicados ricitos sueltos que le acariciaban la piel de su cuello. Su vestimenta de dormir consistía en un largo camisón de mangas cortas y anchas, que despejaba su cuello y nuca hasta mitad de los hombros. La verdad, él no sabía de modas de ninguna índole, pero podía jurar y notar que ese vestido le quedaba muy grande, que más que vestido de dormir, parecía esas sabanas que usan los muggles durante el Halloween para simular que los fantasmas eran así. La cubría exageradamente toda hasta tocar el suelo.

Y entonces, cayó en la posibilidad de que no estuviera teniendo una buena noche después del atentado que sufrió contra su vida a pesar de haber logrado huir de la casa de los Malfoys. Comprendió que a lo mejor la primera necesidad que ella tenía era simplemente la de estar " _sola_ ".

No supo que tiempo se habría quedado mirando y analizando la presencia de su amiga en ese dormitorio, pero la luz proveniente de algún lugar de las afueras de la casa decidió aparecer tras la ventana y sus ojos instintivamente se deslizaron un poco hacia abajo, y lo que vio (ya sea por culpa o gracias a eso) fue… un par de estilizadas y torneadas piernas, una estaba erguida mientras que la otra parecía ligeramente doblada por la rodilla y su pie en punta sobre el suelo. Sus caderas se curveaban y se juntaban a una estrecha cintura que continuaba subiendo por su delgada espalda. Y la delicada redondez de uno de sus….

Y la imagen se fue perdiendo poco a poco con el oscurecer de la habitación, pero a pesar que ya no se veía nada, él no quitó sus ojos (muy abiertos) de encima de su castaña amiga. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se obligó a cerrar sus ojos inmediatamente.

Cualquiera en su lugar jamás habría retirado sus ojos de aquella fémina, pero él no era un "cualquiera", para el mundo mágico era el famoso Harry Potter quien pronto les salvaría de las garras de Lord Voldemort, pero para esa muchacha de rizados cabellos castaños, era su mejor amigo. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo? "mirándola" de manera que se suponía que _no podía ni debía_ verla así. No obstante, abrió sus parpados y su corazón aceleró un poco sus palpitaciones cuando notó que esa condenada luz comenzaba a iluminar nuevamente la habitación, y levantó despacio su cabeza y vista hacia la joven en la que sombría silueta de su cuerpo femenino realmente se traslucía a través de la liviana y ancha (o tal vez vieja y desgastada) tela que había de vestido de dormir. Ella bajó sus brazos esta vez y los colocaba sobre el alfeizar; y pudo captar también el suave movimiento de sus piernas para cambiar de posición. Él no pudo negarle a sus verdes orbes recorrerla con visual deleite masculino, pues ese trapo del demonio le mostraba que su amiga no era más esa chiquilla delgadita, sabelotodo y de simpáticos dientes de conejo que buscaba la mascota perdida de otro compañero niño en el expreso de Hogwarts, sino que como una oruga había salido de su capullo tras sufrir su metamorfosis para convertirla en la mariposa de sensuales curvas peligrosas que se habían mantenido muy bien escondidas debajo de mucha tela y que él por primera vez deseó recorrer.

 _Aunque fuera solo una vez_.

Cerró sus parpados suavemente y soltó lentamente el aire que había contenido mientras la miraba. Al cerrar su boca para poder morderse los labios, estaban húmedos por una esquina y tuvo que pasarse la mano libre de la varita para limpiar lo que en realidad era su baba. Una vocecilla que no se parecía a la suya misma ni a la de Voldemort, le dijo que debía alejarse de ahí, que debía olvidarse de todo eso último. Que no _Debía y tenía_ que irse YA de ahí porque si no podría tener consecuencias. Que tenía que hacer " _lo correcto, por el bien de todos_ ". ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? ¿Por el " _bien_ " de todos? ¿Quiénes eran " _todos_ "? ¿Qué era _lo correcto_?

Esto último estaba escrito en un libro y aquellas eran sus palabras que justo en ese momento le rondaron: _No podía No debía._ Sin embargo, pensó en la chica que estaba enfrente suyo y que era " _su mejor amiga_ " y quien había sufrido junto a él muchas cosas inimaginables a lo largo de esa misión casi imposible y que ningún otro adolescente viviría como lo hicieron ellos. Esa chica, lo ha acompañado desde el inicio de esa travesía, su gran aportación y ayuda a lo largo de ese viaje con una tienda mágica, por sus conocimientos; no sabe cocinar, pero le dio de comer; la visita al valle de Godric, lo de la mansión de los Malfoys. Todo eso sumado a cada suceso desde que se conocieran en el primer año de colegio hasta el presente, en que deberían estar cursando el séptimo año escolar. Su conciencia le acusaba, que le debía mucho a esa muchacha sabelotodo. Así que nada le quitaba que fuera a devolverle el favor tan solo preguntándole " _si estaba bien"._ Porque a fin de cuentas quería saber cómo estaba, y Albus Dumbledore ya no estaba ahí para impedírselo " _ya no existía_ ", tenía todo el " _derecho y libertad_ " de elegir.

Con sus ojos aún cerrados, apretó sus parpados al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro queriendo sacarse sucios pensamientos de ahí y calmar la tentación que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Inhaló algo de aire y lo expulsó muy despacio casi tratando de ser imperceptible para no asustar a su amiga y terminara despertando a todo ser viviente y no viviente con un solo grito. Y abrió finalmente sus ojos notando que todo estaba nuevamente en penumbras y movió los pies a paso lento.

Volteó su cara hacia su izquierda prefiriendo examinar cada rincón de la habitación para distraer su vista y pensamientos con otras cosas que no sea el cuerpo de su querida amiga iluminado bajo ese camisón. Y entonces era cuando finalmente descubría que Ollivander no estaba ahí. Cosa que se le hizo más rara, porque el viejo inventor no podía moverse debido al estado muy delicado en el que se hallaba. La cama que había usado estaba sin almohadas ni cobijas y solo una sábana cubría el colchón. Era como si el viejo hacedor de varitas no hubiera dormido ahí, salvo por una pequeña lavacara que se encontraba debajo de la cama y en la que se hallaba contenida de las vendas cambiadas de sus heridas del día anterior, siendo eso como evidencia de su presencia allí. ¿lo habrían trasladado a otra habitación por alguna razón?

Los amielados ojos de la **joven castaña** se dedicaban a admirar lo bello de una playa durante la noche fuera de la temporada veraniega, en la que era invadida por los muggles que buscaban un momento de distracción para quitarse el estrés de la vida laboral y cotidiana. Lucía vacía, tan solitaria y tranquila que le habría gustado salir a caminar descalza por esa arena en una noche sin turbulencias como esa (excepto por las de su mente), lástima que le hacía mucho daño lo helado del viento de finales del invierno inglés que aún azotaba, y por eso las ganas no fueran tantas como para dejarla salir a disfrutar de la naturaleza costeña. No había luna, solo las estrellas adornaban el manto oscuro del cielo, era por esto que aquel ojo mecánico estaba activo, vigilando la costa para que las naves marítimas que usaban los muggles, no perdieran el camino de regreso a casa.

Inhaló algo de aire para llenar sus pulmones y lo exhaló como un silencioso suspiro.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el vigilante " _cíclope_ ", y no pudo evitar recordar en dónde estaban _ahora_ sus progenitores y se preguntó en cómo estarían en su nueva vida; si recordarían algo de ella, de que tenían una hija única y sobre todo una bruja ya adulta tanto en la edad mágica como en la edad muggle. De ser así, cuanto le habría gustado enviarles un mensaje para darles a conocer que _estaba bien_. Lamentablemente, no podía. Porque aparte de estar a nunca de suceder, sería ponerlos y ponerse en un evidente peligro. Porque si los rastrearan, la rastrearían a ella también y… — cerró sus parpados y se restregó la cara con sus manos — " _NO, no, no y no…_ ", negó con su cabeza. Con todo lo que había visto con sus propios ojos, no quería ni imaginar lo que esos sanguinarios serían capaces de hacer si los capturasen ya sea por atraerla o por Harry y castigarla solo por ser una " _sangre sucia_ ".

Escuchó los marcos de madera de la ventana traquetear entre sí y removió las manos de su cara para dejarlas sobre su boca, hechas puño bajo su cuello. Afuera, las hojas caídas en el césped estaban siendo barridas. Los arbustos del jardín se movían inquietos, y las copas de los árboles se mecían de un lado al otro dejando que sus ramas chocaran entre sí. Eso sumado a que el luminoso ciclope formara sombras haciéndole tener la mala idea que fueran siluetas de seres humanos corriendo de un lado al otro. Pero al acercar más su rostro (casi apegando su frente al vidrio) y mirar más atenta por si veía alguna cosa extraña o diferente, se dio cuenta que todo era causado por la fortaleza del aire costeño y una fea sensación producida por, lo que los psicólogos muggles alguna vez la denominaran como, "paranoia".

Sin embargo se había olvidado que aquel vigilante lucero tenía vida mecánica y entonces rápidamente se volvió a tapar los ojos con sus manos agachando un poco su cabeza en el momento justo en que la luz diera de lleno atravesando el cristal de la ventana, y claramente escuchó una voz masculina soltando un insulto como queja por algo sucedido. Ella al oírlo, no tardó en enderezarse y dio un giro de media vuelta dispuesta a enfrentar al intruso que osaba a interrumpir no solo su privacidad si no a colmarla "más" de los nervios, pero al enterarse de quien era se quedó con la boca abierta a punto de gritar y con su propio improperio atorado en la punta de la lengua.

Soltó una… —¡Ih! ¡Ay Harry!— inhalación de la sorpresa junto a su queja por el susto, que la verdad, no estuvo segura si el muchacho la oyó, pero tampoco lo culparía, ya que de su garganta había salido más como un soplido que de su voz misma. Mentalmente se recriminó por no portar una varita, y más en tiempos tan oscuros como ese en las que no podía andar así como así desarmada y para peor… mal momento para darse cuenta que de tratarse de una nueva emergencia ni gritar le hubiera servido. Es que en serio… ¿Tan distraída estaba como para no darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba sola? Su mejor amigo y propietario del nombre "Harry", estaba a solo un par de pasos detrás y ella ni siquiera portaba un alfiler como defensa.

Debido a que su amiga había hecho un inesperado movimiento, aquel rayo de luz había dado de lleno contra el vidrio de la ventana y de por sí chocado con las lunas de sus lentes, por lo que el **pelinegro** estaba con sus parpados apretados porque le había encandilado las vistas. Pero al oír un suave y débil… "¿Harry?", abrió sus ojos precavidamente para asegurarse de que sus oídos no lo habían engañado y en cuanto estos volvieron a adaptarse a la oscuridad, vio a su amiga con una mano puesta en el centro de su pecho, la otra sobre el cristal de la ventana y la expresión de su rostro era una total mezcla de sorpresa y susto en su pálido rostro.

Llevó una mano libre a acomodarse los lentes (ya que habían quedado algo torcidos) y carraspeó un poquillo antes de hablar:

—Eeeeh… Hola Hermione.— le dijo con una sonrisilla.

La castaña intentó responderle —Hol…— pero al sentirla algo seca y carrasposa tragó algo de saliva para hidratar su garganta —Hola… Harry.

Harry al notar la mano de la castaña encima de su pecho, preguntó —¿Te asusté?

Ella se miró la mano a la altura de su corazón y asintió –Pues… sí.— Carraspeó un poquillo y se pasó la otra mano por la cara. Algo apenada por lo muy mal que se encontraba su voz, le preguntó —¿Puedes… escucharme?

Harry se alzó de hombros –Estando así de cerca puedo oírte bien, aunque también hay que agradecer que todos duermen. Si no… hubiéramos tenido que hablarnos por señas.

Hermione asintió, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para serenarse y poder hablar nuevamente. —Pues… sí, sí me asustaste. Pero es que…— movió su cabeza negativamente —no puedes culparme… aún estoy muy alterada por lo que pasó.

Él se pasó una mano por la nuca apenado —Lo sé y discúlpame. Yo solo quería… tan solo quería…

Ella levantó la mirada y suavizó la expresión de su cara para tranquilizarlo —Tonto. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué… estás aquí?

—Se me quitó el sueño y ya no pude seguir durmiendo. Como supongo tú también.

—Muy cierto.— afirmó ella.

—Lo siento— volvió a disculparse él —no fue mi intención asustarte…

—Está bien Harry. Ya pasó. No es necesario que te disculpes…

—Y yo pienso que sí tenía… pero…— no obstante, Harry fue advertido por la aproximación de la luz detrás de su amiga. —Pero en fin, yo solo venía a… pero ya no importa; entonces… bueno… me retiro. Nos vemos.— y de inmediato dio la media vuelta.

Hermione abrió sus ojos sorprendida, sabía que su estado de ánimo no estaba para bromas y que tanto su cuerpo como su mente estaban maltrechos en esos momentos, pero eso no era suficiente para volverla "jamás" una tonta y más con la actitud sospechosa de su viejo amigo que claramente no la pasó por alto.

—¡Espera!— intentó exclamar la castaña con lo que quedaba de voz y terminó tosiendo un poco. Él se detuvo en cuanto dio un paso pues no quería que se esforzara más. Ella carraspeó para preguntar —¿Qué… qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pues… yéndome.

—Ya sé que te vas, pero…

Y Harry tragó saliva cuando vio cómo se iluminaba la habitación —Bien. Vine porque había luz saliendo de esta habitación y me acerqué para saber porqué, pero ya vi que no era peligroso… y… eso es todo.

—¿Y por qué siento que huyes… de mí?

Harry se quedó callado esperando que la luz terminara de pasar, sintiendo su cara quemar y sin saber con qué más excusarse, porque no imaginaba lo que pudiera pensar o decir su amiga si supiera lo que realmente le pasaba… en especial bajo sus pantalones de dormir. —No es de ti. Es solo que… no quiero molestarte. Debes… querer estar sola.

La castaña se quedó observando la cabeza pelinegra de su amigo sabiendo que al otro lado estaba su verde mirada y por primera vez quiso adentrarse en su mente como lo hace su mayor enemigo para saber lo que le pasaba, pero aunque no la viera, asintió dándole la razón. Carraspeó un poco y humedeció su garganta con su propia saliva —Me conoces bien, y no voy a mentirte en lo mucho que me apetece estar sola, pero… el hecho de que estés aquí conmigo…, también me agrada. ¿Por qué no te quedas aunque sea un ratito?— insistió con la pregunta que escapó de su boca antes de siguiera pensarla, pero en vista que Harry reanudó su camino, exhaló un abatido suspiro comprendiendo que no podía obligarlo a nada, decidió no insistir más: —Claro, yo entiendo.

Harry alcanzó a oír esas últimas palabras de su amiga y detuvo sus pasos justo debajo del marco de la puerta, sintiendo una especie de pinchazo en su conciencia que lo llevó a recordar lo muy mal que se había comportado con ella cuando viajaban o hacían guardia fuera de la tienda mágica, pero sobre todo aquel día perdido de diciembre en que había accedido acompañarlo al Valle de Godric y al cementerio del pueblo donde descansaban los restos de sus padres, únicamente " _los dos_ ".

Hermione perdía su mirada nuevamente en el horizonte, pero sus pensamientos se perdían en el chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que acababa de irse. No había querido sonar como lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar decirlo con todo el resentimiento acumulado que tenía. Pensó en decirle que " _no era su culpa lo que pasó_ ", pero sería mentirle demasiado, porque… ¿Hasta cuándo no lo seria? ¿Hasta cuándo no pensaba o analizaba o medía sus actos? Así fue como ocurrió lo de las salas del departamento de misterios, donde Sirius cayó detrás del velo de la muerte. – inconscientemente se pasó una mano por su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón — y donde ella misma había sido atacada por un rayo que casi la mataba. En su interior sentía una dolorosa mezcla de vergüenza, tristeza y también de " _decepción_ ", porque había estado pendiente de él todo lo que podía y acompañarlo en lo que necesitara. Todo con la buena intención de que se diera cuenta que no estaba totalmente solo en esa lucha aunque pataleara. Lucha que a fin de cuentas también era de ella, pero la había tratado mal con tal de alejarla, ya sea por no compartirle su sufrimiento o para no arriesgarla más o porque a lo mejor… no la soportaba.

Un frío se coló en la habitación y a pesar que el vestido que le prestara Fleur la cubría entera, no fue suficiente para evitar sentirle por todo de su cuerpo. Por ende se rodeó los hombros con sus propias brazos y los acarició un poco para intentar entrar en calor, no sabiendo sí aquello había sido producto del clima o por miedo o por el triste hecho de sentirse muy sola.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Hm…?— su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho al oírlo nuevamente —Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes. Ah, y cierra la puerta cuando salgas Harry. Por… por favor.— Y fue eso, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse suavemente, lo que escuchó.

—¿No deberías… estar en tu cama prestada?

—¿No deberías estar tú en la tuya también?— le regresó la pregunta.

—Debería.— le respondió el pelinegro. Y la castaña sintió un extraño cosquilleo tras su nuca. Entendía que el tono bajo y suave que utilizaba era por no molestar a los que sí lograban dormir, pero esa voz sonaba tan bien así, gruesa y tan varonil que hacía que sus oídos vibraran y le gustaba oírla. Por alguna razón sentía que la seducía, pero lo dudaba. —Pero no quiero ir… todavía. Es tu turno.

Ella percibió un movimiento a su derecha. Volteó su cabeza en esa dirección y levantó su cara unos cuantos centímetros más para encontrarse con la verde mirada de su amigo. « _Era idea suya, o este chico ha crecido un poco más»_ —pues sí, también debería, pero tampoco me apetece ir… todavía.— cubrió su boca con el dorso de una mano para carraspear un poco y añadió —Creí… creí que te ibas.

Un lado de los labios de Harry se levantó a modo de sonrisa —Ya no. Y me preguntaba sí… aún puedo estar aquí y hacerte compañía.— inquirió mientras jugaba con la varita entre sus dedos.

—Puedes, pero depende.

—¿Depende?— Él alzó una ceja y dejó sus manos quietas —¿De qué?

—De mi voz. Está algo estro… peada…— su voz estaba bastante distorsionada y casi se apagaba cuando intentaba terminar una frase u oración. Producto de los gritos dados cuando Bellatrix la torturaba. Y Harry, aunque no debería burlarse ya que le constaba que no era culpa de ella estar como estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír pareciéndole muy gracioso verla hacer muequitas con la nariz o boca para carraspear o tragar saliva e incluso oírla hablar así. —…no sé si me entenderías.

—Eso déjamelo a mí ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Hum? De acuerdo.— prácticamente susurró.

La ventana no era una cosa enorme, pero al menos no los dejaba encorvarse y podían estar en cada uno en un lado, así que la castaña se removió un poquito a la izquierda para darle más espacio al pelinegro y que estuviera un poco más cómodo, quedando a centímetros de que sus hombros se toparan. Harry al no tener bolsillos en su pantalón de dormir, dejó la varita sobre el alfeizar de madera y llevar sus manos tras la espalda.

Y observó lo que tanto distraía los ojos de su amiga:

El jardín tenía ya bastante césped nuevo, estaba cercado con arbustos y protegido por variedad de árboles, pero los que más abundaban eran altos árboles de pino de tallo delgado. Se notaba como el invierno estaba llegando a su fin porque estaban comenzando a tener un mejor aspecto. Pero sus tallos y troncos no les impedían visualizar una larga y ancha playa a los pies de donde estaban siendo todo eso lo que rodeaba al Refugio.

Vio el haz de luz que se formaba a lo lejos y que parecía moverse, como si girara desde el centro de un algo, cuyo resplandor artificial se colaba en el dormitorio como si buscara a fugitivos en medio de la nada. Y se trataba de una enorme imponencia tubular pintada en colores "blanco y rojo" situado posiblemente sobre una islilla (supuso) no muy lejos de allí. Con el mar estrellándose majestuosamente contra las piedras tal como lo hacía más abajo en los límites del jardín. Como queriendo destruirlas las rocas que lo rodeaba, como si desearan echar abajo semejante estructura de concreto, aunque el esfuerzo del mar era en vano ya que el agua salina resbalaba alrededor de sus paredes sin causarle ni un solo rasguño, pero las olas se deslizaban calmadas y tranquilas hacia la arena.

Es a dicha estructura que los muggles le llamaban, "Faro".

Esa luz no molestaba mucho en realidad, claro que a menos que las copas de los árboles que les rodeaban fueran mecidos por fuerza del viento que era lo que ocurría en ese instante. Juntos contemplaron el hermoso paraje nocturno en agradable silencio.

Harry volteó su cabeza a su izquierda donde estaba su amiga, y se quedó observándola:

Hermione Granger era la bruja más joven brillante e inteligente que conocía de su generación, un ser excepcional e inigualable. Pero también hermosa físicamente. Agradecía a los cielos el momentáneo privilegio de ver el bonito cuerpo poseía y lo bello de cada una de las facciones en su rostro. No es que no las notara antes, es solo que… le parece mentira que fuera amigo de tan bella muchacha. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba ahí presente frente a él, pero su mente al parecer bien lejos porque podía notar sus ojos ligeramente caídos y también muy tristes.

El ojiverde volvió su mirada fruncida hacia fuera del cristal. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la había visto sonreír. Esperaba no dañar el grato momento a solas con su amiga, pero también esperaba poder ayudarla en algo. Se pasó la lengua por sus labios y…: —Es… una noche muy oscura.— dijo con suavidad, rompiendo de esta manera el agradable silencio. Hermione lo miró con extrañeza. Harry le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con simpatía, comprendiendo. —Digo que es "una noche muy oscura" Hermione.

La castaña llevó su vista hacia el cielo y le entendió —Oh sí es cierto. Es mucha la diferencia con los bosques. Bastante calmada, para los… días que pasamos con la tienda.

—El firmamento tiene algunas nubes, pero no parece ser amenaza de lluvia o tormenta.

—Eso es verdad, pero...— Hermione volvió a bajar su rostro —, admirar esta playa así como está en esta noche, tampoco se ve tan mal. Es más…— carraspeó un poquito —me agrada así de solitaria.

Él asintió sin quitar la mirada de afuera. –Luce tranquila. Y más al ser un poco iluminada por ese faro, la vista se vuelve más hermosa desde aquí. ¿Cómo será estando allá?

—Debe ser tan maravillosa como la vemos desde aquí.— concordó Hermione —Es un sencillo escenario perfecto para pintarlo en acuarelas.

—Como también puede ser a lápiz oscuro, aprovechando las diferentes que se forman por los árboles mientras la playa se ilumina por un instante y hace sombras entre los troncos, con el mar corriendo y con sus olas hacia la arena. El espacio de la arena despejada…

—¿Por qué en tonos oscuros? Cuando también se le puede dar los colores naturales que tiene. Pintada con lápices de color o con marcadores especiales u olio pasteles...

—O quizás tomarle una fotografía a color o en blanco y negro para tenerla en un cuadro.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y agradados de no tener que hablar de magia por un momento.

—Debe estar perfecta para caminar en solitario…— comentó él.

—…como también en compañía— coincidió ella.

—Sí, puede ser— respondió él.

—¿Sabes?, tuve la misma idea que acabas de mencionar antes de ingresar aquí.

—¿Ah sí?

—Quise salir un rato y caminar descalza por esa playa aprovechando su soledad y sin querer pensar… absolutamente " _en nada_ " y que nada me va a pasar.

—¿Qué fue lo que te detuvo?

La ojimiel suspiró con desánimo —Quizás… porque no quería salir en realidad y tan solo quedarme aquí contemplándola.

La ventana volvió a traquetear por el resoplar del viento.

—¿Cómo estás Hermione?— preguntó finalmente el ojiverde.

—¿Cómo estoy? O ¿Cómo me siento?— La ojimiel inhaló el aire y lo exhaló con un suspiro, buscando las palabras para expresar como se sentía, pero no supo más que decirlo como tal porque a él no podía mentirle. —Mal. Mal con y por todo. Físicamente hablando: Después que termináramos de interrogar a Ollivander, mis fuerzas protestaron y no dieron más, necesité volver a la cama que Fleur me ofreció. Pero ni bien toqué el colchón, los efectos de la maldición cruciatus se activaron y…, definitivamente no son fáciles de reprimir.— hizo un silencio para tragar saliva. —Es como una especie de hormigueo tan horrible como miles de cuchillos fríos como el hielo que sentía recorrer en cada uno de mis huesos, en mis articulaciones, en… cada centímetro minúsculo de mi cuerpo y suben a una intensidad tal… sobre todo en noches tan frías como esta. Fleur me dio una poción que no conocía y gracias a eso pude dormir… hasta ahora.— parpadeó un par de veces y llevó su mirada miel hacia la verde que la observaba con atención —No pensaba salir de la cama, pero es que… como no había salido de la habitación para nada y entonces… apenas me sentí mejor, necesité "ir" al baño.— dijo esto último apenada.

Él asintió y levantó ambas manos. —Está bien Hermione. Sin comentarios. En pocas palabras… No has tenido una buena noche, ¿Cierto?

La castaña negó con su cabeza volviendo a mirar afuera —Cierto. Como tú tampoco.

El pelinegro asintió —Supones bien.

—¿Llevabas mucho rato ahí?

—No.— contestó el ojiverde llevando sus manos nuevamente tras su espalda —Como no pude seguir durmiendo, decidí salir. Quise ir al jardín, pero antes tenía que fijarme que tenía el camino libre, pero al mirar hacia acá vi la luz que cruzaba la puerta de ésta habitación y vine a ver por si el Sr. Ollivander necesitaba algo. Pero descubro muy sorprendido de encontrar a mi herida amiga aquí dentro.— Ambos se miraron, Harry señaló con un movimiento de cabeza la cama desocupada —es raro ver esa cama sin él ¿Ah? ¿Qué no dejamos a Ollivander aquí hace como dos o tres noches?

Hermione se alzó de hombros y volvió a acariciarse los brazos, ya que la fría temperatura del cuarto se había quedado dentro. —Como ya dije, me levanté por la necesidad de ir al baño, pero sucede que cuando regresaba a mi habitación, la puerta de este dormitorio se abrió de improviso. Es como si el seguro no hubiera estado bien puesto y…

—¿Te asustaste?— Harry levantó una ceja de incredulidad.

Ella lo miró de reojo notando como su boca se torcía a una sonrisilla de burla —No. Bueno, un poquito…, puede parecer ilógico que me asustara por un fantasma habiendo convivido con cientos de ellos en el colegio, pero es que tampoco soy de piedra. Me pudo la curiosidad y me acerqué para cerciorarme que "todo" estuviera bien para el Sr. Ollivander también, pero al igual que tú, me sorprendí mucho al encontrarla vacía.

—Entiendo. ¿Y tú llevabas rato aquí?

La castaña negó con su cabeza —No tanto… hasta cuando apareciste, no pasaba de cinco o diez minutos hasta que abrí las cortinas de la ventana.

–No parece tan tarde.— dijo observando los alrededores de fuera del refugio para no entrar en esa parte de " _abría las cortinas_ ".

—Yo tampoco lo creo. Parece cerca de la media noche. Quizás…- ella levantó una ceja y fue su turno de preguntar —¿Por qué querías ir al jardín?

Harry levantó un hombro. —Al igual que tú estás aquí: quería estar solo y se me antojó salir a distraerme.— exhaló un suspiro de cansado, pero no tenía sueño. —Sentarme frente a la tumba de Dobby para pensar… o simplemente no pensar.

—Comprendo— Ella asintió. —Pero desde…— y colocó un dedo sobre el vidrio —…"aquí" se puede ver.— Él apoyó su mano derecha sobre la base de la ventana para poder inclinar un poco su tronco hacia la izquierda para observar mejor donde ella le señalaba, y el sepulcro de Dobby se veía desde ahí. —Lo que hiciste fue muy noble, Harry.— comentó Hermione haciendo círculos en el vidrio. —Me habría gustado ayudarte de no ser porque no estaba en condi…— pero al volver la mirada hacia Harry, no pudo dejar de perderse en las ya atractivas facciones varoniles del rostro del último de los Potters.

—Que nuestro rescate le costara la vida…— dijo Harry con pesar y el soplo de su masculino aliento llegó al olfato de la castaña, quien dirigió su mirada a los labios del ojiverde que se movían con cada palabra que expresaba —, todavía pienso que fue muy poco lo que hice por él.— y el ojiverde movió su rostro para mirar a su amiga, dándose cuenta de la cercanía que tenían.

La luz apareció ante los ojos de ambos, pero sus miradas se desconectaron cuando Harry, torpemente dejó caer la varita con su mano al suelo, y ella aprovechó esa torpeza haciendo un leve movimiento hacia atrás para volver en sí. Él también retrocedió una vez que se enderezó y sintiéndose extrañamente frustrado por el obstáculo invisible que de alguna manera se cruzó. Volvió a poner la varita donde la había dejado y esta vez se cruzó de brazos. Tomó la debida distancia arrimando su hombro derecho a la pared del mismo lado de la ventana y prefirió siguiendo la trayectoria del haz de luz.

Carraspeó un poco —Han pasado años que no veía un faro, sobre todo encendido.— dijo el ojiverde como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Me… me quieres contar?— Preguntó Hermione.

—Sucedió cuando recibí por primera vez una carta cuya dirección tenía escrita " _debajo de la alacena en el No.4 de Privet Drive_ ". Tan sorprendido me quedé que no me percaté que mi primo estaba cerca y me la arrebató.

—Te refieres a tu primera carta de Hogwarts, ¿Verdad?— La castaña torció sus labios un poco a manera de sonrisa, recordando su propia reacción ante el espejo de la sala de su casa y la de sus padres cuando recibió la suya.

Harry asintió —Exactamente, cuando mis tíos la abrieron, se volvieron locos a partir de ese día porque no querían que supiera lo que ocultaba. Por eso no supe que era proveniente de Hogwarts hasta después porque… cada carta que llegaba: era rota, o iba a parar al fregadero o en una trituradora de papel o terminaban quemadas dentro de la chimenea. Sin embargo, por cada carta perdida aparecían cinco cartas, después unas diez, luego se sumaron unas 20 y luego entraron cientos y cientos de cartas. Ya sea por la chimenea, por debajo de la puerta, por la mínima rendija abierta de la casa del Privet Drive…

»El tío Vernon al no saber qué más hacer ni con las cartas ni con las cientos de lechuzas que rodeaban toda la casa esperando ver algún sitio por donde pasarlas con el único fin de que YO reciba una. Se les ocurrió llevarme a otros lugares, pero fuera a donde fuera, las cartas no dejaban de llegar. Y creo que esa fue la primera vez en mi vida (siendo solo un niño) que viajé tanto y solo para ocultarme la verdad de mi origen. Y al último lugar al que fuimos a parar, fue precisamente a un faro, solo que ese no estaba funcionando.

La castaña se mantuvo con sus ojos muy abiertos, asombrada por lo que acaba de contarle: —Francamente, hasta ahora comprendo porque tus tíos hacían una cosa así. ¿Acaso creían que nunca te ibas a enterar?

Harry levantó un hombro —¿La verdad? No lo sé.

—¿En qué les beneficiaba que no supieras que eras un mago?

Harry, se rodeó el abdomen con un brazo mientras que apoyó el codo en ese para llevar su mano a su barbilla. Hizo una mueca de pesar mientras recordaba.

—En nada. Lo que sí puedo decir, es que en el fondo tenían "miedo". Y es lógico que después de tantos años de maltrato y enterándome que era un mago, yo podía tomar represalias contra ellos. Y vaya que mentiría si dijera que "nunca tuve intención" porque ganas no me faltaron. Lastimosamente, primero no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y segundo no sé demandar ante las leyes mágicas.— dijo eso con suma decepción.

—Pero en el mundo muggle, también hubieras podido demandarlos "por maltrato infantil".

—Por el lado muggle, ellos salían ganando porque: Tío Vernon tiene contactos en su trabajo, claro que de haberme perdido por la faz de la tierra, no creo se hubiera molestado en buscarme ni siquiera le hubiera importado tampoco. Además aparentan ser "normales y perfectos" ante los muggles vecinos, cosa que no son en realidad. Y porque a fin de cuentas, yo era solo un niño que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en esa casa como si fuera un prisionero… ¿Quién me creería?

La castaña suspiró con cierta decepción y porque hacer algún reclamo a estas alturas, ya no se podía.

—¿Y al final… qué? Porque es claro que te enteraste que eres un mago.

Harry volteó su rostro hacia su amiga y se encontró con que lo miraba atenta. Le sonrió contento de que lo escuchara: —pues… fue cuando conocí a Hagrid.

—¿Hagrid?— la castaña sonrió por lo gracioso de esa parte de la historia.

—Pues sí… era el encargado de hacerme saber que era un mago, me entregó mi carta de ingreso al colegio y… aunque jamás lo probé, también me regaló un bonito pastel de cumpleaños.

—Debes quererlo mucho.

—Sí, lo aprecio mucho por eso y por muchas cosas más.

Hermione sabía parte de la historia trágica de su mejor amigo y del maltrato que había vivido con sus únicos parientes. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué el viejo director lo dejó con uno seres como ellos, pero al menos quería creer que el hecho de enviar a Hagrid para buscar a Harry para llevarlo a conocer sus orígenes, le pareció acertado debido a la gran figura que mostraba al ser un semigigante.

—Sé… que a estas alturas, odias mucho al profesor Dumbledore, Harry. Pero al menos quiero creer que envió a Hagrid por alguna acertada razón.

—Yo también Hermione.— asintió Harry dejando de sonreír, porque tampoco pudo negar la decepción que tenía por ese viejo. —Pero sería una de las pocas cosas que yo le perdone, porque el simple hecho de dejarme con tía Petunia, que me detestó desde que llegué a su casa sin saber ni tener la culpa de ser quien soy ni de sus diferencias que tenía con mi madre solo por haber sido una bruja y tuviera que crecer siendo maltratado, insultado, humillado y golpeado por su horroroso esposo e hijito; y que Albus Dumbledore nunca fuera a… " _rescatarme_ " de ellos y de esa desgraciada vida. Lo voy a admirar siempre, pero también a despreciarlo, porque "eso" Jamás se la voy a perdonar.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos:

—Creo entender lo que me acabas de contar.

—Y yo quiero escuchar tu opinión.

Hermione volvió su mirada hacia la ventana —Me cuentas que antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, te llevaron por muchos lugares para ocultarte y que no supieras que eras descendiente de magos. Y es curioso que en el presente, cuando deberíamos estar cursando el séptimo año y ya culminando la…— al tragar saliva, descruzó un brazo para dejar su mano derecha sobre el alfeizar —…temporada de colegio, también hayas estado viajando como nunca por casi todo el país para que no te atrapen ni te pase nada…

Harry estiró una mano para colocarla encima de la de ella —"Estamos"— la corrigió.

La castaña bajó su mirada hacia las manos juntas —Bueno, sí… "estamos". Sin embargo, en ambos casos hay un faro presente.

—Exactamente Hermione, aunque no comprendo la última parte.— dijo Harry acariciando con su dedo pulgar la mano de su amiga.

La castaña llevó sus ojos miel hacia el faro que se veía a lo lejos, y le respondió.

—Cuando tenía cerca de cinco años fuimos a visitar a mis abuelos paternos. Estando allá, había soñado con un faro muy luminoso en medio de una tempestad. Y justo en la realidad llovía a cantaros y cuando un relámpago resonó por la casa, desperté y salí corriendo a la habitación de mis padres. Al día siguiente, yo le conté a mi abuelita lo que había soñado. Ella me dijo que no temiera, porque… Los faros son como una vela encendida en medio de la oscuridad. Significan " _luz y guía_ "; en el caso de mi sueño, significaba que era la " _esperanza_ " en medio de una tormenta.— tomó algo de aire y lo exhaló lentamente. Carraspeó un poco para poder continuar —Pensaba en mis padres antes que supiera que estabas aquí… y me preguntaba si estarían bien o sí… aún había rastros de mi existencia en sus vidas, o sí sentían mi ausencia. ¿Sabes? Yo… dejé a mis padres en una zona costera de Australia, y mira… es como cosa de no creer, pero hay un faro impresionante muy cerca de ellos.

—Y yo me sigo preguntando: ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?— preguntó él mirándola con seriedad.

Y ella no tardó en devolverle la mirada para responderle —Por no dejarte solo con esto.— sin dudar.

El pelinegro asintió —Ya, pero a mí me parece que bien pudiste estar mejor resguardada con ellos que conmigo— opinó —, es decir…

Hermione lo miró con su ceño fruncido entre sorprendida e incrédula por lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices Harry? ¿En serio lo estás?— Harry se quedó con la boca abierta para debatirle, pero la volvió a cerrar al no tener como responderle. —¿Realmente crees que habría estado a salvo con mis padres en Australia… sabiendo cómo están las cosas de horribles aquí? Porque en mi opinión, y si no hubiera estado viajando contigo en búsqueda de esos cacharros malditos, y si no hubiera presenciado con mis propios ojos y oídos cómo trabaja hoy el régimen oscuro para eliminar a los que son como "yo"…, me parece que el resultado habría tenido una grande y muy posible trágica diferencia.— la castaña volvió a tragar saliva para hidratar su garganta y retiró su delicada mano de debajo de la de Harry para cruzarse de brazos con seriedad. —¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Umbridge no tiene escrúpulos. Y estabas detrás de mí, Tú también viste el montón de carpetas y archivos de cientos de personas que tienen uno o más familiares que son "hijos de muggles" y que estaba en mis manos, y otras encima del escritorio de esa cara de sapo en la oficina de Regulación Mágica y que entre ellas…— se señaló con un dedo —…estaba la "mía". No sabemos si ya me habría estado buscando y no me encontró o… si por casual…— al sentir un nuevo escalofrío y no precisamente de frío, volvió a cruzar sus brazos alrededor de sí misma. Y Harry habría querido abrazarla, pero "prefería" no hacerlo, pero extrañó tener encerrada su mano entre la suya. —casualidades de la vida recién iba a dar conmigo, pero no me encontró. El caso es que Esa tipa tenía suficiente información mía entre sus archivos como para buscarme incluso por debajo de las piedras. Si hubiera sido más inteligente, le habría bastado con solo rastrear mi tipo de sangre a través de mis padres o viceversa… donde sea que YO estuviese, y a estas alturas o desde hace tiempo, no habría llegado a este momento en el que estamos ni para contarlo.— dijo con un tono molesto e indignante —Y todo ese mal, no solo lo causaría por venganza de lo que pasó en quinto año, porque es seguro que no lo olvidará nunca. Ni yo tampoco porque no me arrepiento. Si no por el hecho de ser una de tus aliadas… y todavía MÁS por el simple hecho de ser, " _hija de muggles_ ".

Harry cerró la boca apretándose los labios.

Había olvidado el suceso del Departamento de Regulación Mágica donde Umbridge torturaba a hijos de muggles y tras que los interrogaba y respondieran con la verdad, igual les aplicaba el beso del dementor. Además, que sin ella, sin su gran ingenio para encantar un bolsito pequeño y lo de la tienda mágica; si no hubiera estado presente cuando lo rescataron de casa de los Dursley, jamás habría llegado hasta allí vivo. ¿Quién era él entonces para reprochar su participación en la guerra mágica? Su castaña mejor amiga era más valiosa estando a su lado que habiendo estado lejos, aunque eso le haya traído problemas. Y con respecto a la seguridad con los Grangers. ¿Qué ejemplo podía dar él? si siendo solo un bebé, aparentemente a salvo bajo la protección de sus padres, Lily y James Potter, dos magos inteligentes y excelentes en la rama de aurores. Bastó un mísero descuido (no solo de la traición de Pettigrew), sino como una pequeña distracción y exceso de confianza por parte de su padre al separarse de su varita en ese momento crucial, para ser asesinados y separados definitivamente de él.

—Lo siento— se volvió a disculpar el pelinegro rasqueteando su nuca y bajando un poco su mirada –es solo que… desde que comenzamos esta misión siempre he pensado que estabas mucho mejor con ellos que conmigo. Así no habrías…

—Eso lo dices por lo que pasó con Ron.— dijo levantando una ceja —Quizás él porque su familia es sangre pura, pero YO no creo que habría corrido por la misma suerte. Y mira… ya sabemos lo que hubiera pasado si tomaba el camino que dices Harry. Y aunque hubieras intentado hechizarme para que no viniera, "sabes" que nada me habría detenido de hacer mi lucha por mi cuenta. Porque no sé si lo has notado, pero "Esta" guerra está vilmente declarada a los hijos de muggles, lo muggles y de quien esté en contra del régimen de los puristas. Entonces ya las cosas cambian, tú enemigo ya no es sólo tuyo, si no mío también. ¿Qué sacaba quedándome con mis padres? Yo pienso que lo mismo. Igual estaría: corriendo, escondiéndome, batallando con mortífagos para mantener a mis padres y a mí misma con vida. Solo que un poco más difícil porque mis padres no saben defenderse de gente así. Además… ¿Crees que me habría quedado con mis padres tan tranquila y sin hacer "nada" por remediar esta situación o por ayudar en la lucha para acabar con las ideas nefastas de los mortífagos? Porque siendo así, entonces no me conoces del todo amigo mío, porque sabes perfectamente que jamás me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que está sucediendo con el mundo mágico, y sobre todo con personas como yo que no venimos o no sabemos siquiera si tenemos algún linaje de " _pureza_ ".— terminó diciendo esto último con sarcasmo.

Harry asintió no dudando para nada lo capaz que era su gran amiga sabelotodo.

—¿Y… qué me dices tú?

—¿Eh?— fue su turno de sentirse perdido por el repentino cambio del tema.

—Aún no me dices que es lo que te tiene levantado, aquí y junto a mí.— fue la voz de Hermione queriendo entrar en la verdadera razón por la que él quería estar a solas consigo mismo hace unos instantes. —¿Qué fue esta vez: tu cicatriz o una pesadilla?

El ojiverde se miró los pies —Ron no me deja dormir, ronca como matraca vieja y yo pues…

—Harry, No puedo creer que a pesar de todo este tiempo… aún no confíes en mí— dijo sintiéndose dolida e indignada.

—Jamás te pedí que vinieras. Y…

—No me lo pediste, pero…

—A estas alturas estarías con tus padres en…

—PERO NO ESTOY CON ELLOS, ESTOY AQUÍ CONTIGO— exclamó la castaña molesta y golpeando con sus puños el cristal de la ventana, sin importarle los gallitos que se le escaparon al hablar. Y tampoco le importaba nada porque a fin de cuentas nadie la escuchaba con esa voz tan afectada que tenía salvo este pelinegro delante de ella. —…y has compartido dormitorio con Ron casi los siete años en Hogwarts sumado a tus visitas a su casa para que me vengas a decir ahora… que es por eso que no puedes dormir— acusó resentida y con ganas de llorar. —¿Por qué… me sigues ocultando que te ha dolido la cicatriz? Sobre todo cuando estuve contigo en el Valle de Godric; "tú y yo", escapando de la preparada emboscada que "ESA" serpiente nos tenía en casa de Bathilda Bagshot. ¿Por qué Harry?

El ojiverde, le respondió.

—Pesadillas. Han sido pesadillas… y por eso no he podido dormir. ¿Sí?— admitió entre dientes molesto, no tanto por la queja de su amiga porque estaba en la más absoluta razón. Si no porque no veía la hora de enfrentarse a Voldemort y que acabara con su vida de una buena vez, si con eso se resolverían las cosas para ambos mundos. Levantó su cara para enfrentar a su amiga —Intenté dormir. Créeme que lo intenté…, pero todo mi cerebro está plagado de pensamientos: la muerte de Dobby, la profanación de la tumba del profesor Dumbledore… el robo de la varita del destino… porque he visto como la abría…— revolvió sus cabellos negros con sus dedos —y ni siquiera tengo idea del siguiente objeto horrocrux a buscar.

—Ya veo. Al igual que yo estás colapsado Harry, pero en verdad... No te estoy recriminando porque no pudieras dormir…— y tragó saliva porque se le secaba la garganta —…hablo de lo que viste. Si tan solo hubieras prestado más atención a las clases de occlumancia que el profesor Snape te daba, esto no estaría pasando.

—Y yo creo que igual me estaría pasando, Hermione.— Harry se rasqueteó la nuca y revolvió un poco sus cabellos mirando hacia afuera y negando con su cabeza mientras sonreía con sarcasmo. —porque tampoco creí que Snape me estuviera realmente ayudando.

—Porque nunca le diste una oportunidad. Porque nunca has tenido ganas de ver más allá de sus movimientos o de lo que enseñaba a pesar de lo idiota que era. Al menos no se puede negar que tenía muchas… ventajas de aprender ambos hechizos "Legeremancia y Oclumancia" o porque nunca tuviste interés en practicar y mejorar.— le recalcó ella y él volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Ella sabía que no tenía manera de objetarle nada de lo que le había dicho, porque en el fondo de todo y como siempre, tenía razón —¿Por qué no puedes cerrar tu mente?

—Hermione, ¿puedes cerrar tu mente cuando duermes?— le preguntó frunciendo su ceño y guardó silencio esperando. Ella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, poniendo su mente a trabajar, pero su respuesta lógica que defendiera su postura, no llegó. —No verdad. Eso es lo que me pasa… No es tan fácil, no es tan sencillo como tú crees. Volde…— y unos dedos cubrieron su boca.

—NO— reaccionó la ojimiel de inmediato y con desespero musitó negando repetidamente con su cabeza —Sssh… sh, sh… ssshh… No… no lo digas por favor, y tampoco tomes a mal lo que te diré. Te juro que no comparto lo que Ron dice de "respetar" el nombre de ese… "imbécil". Solo… tan solo… no lo menciones, no quiero volver a pasar por lo que pasé en casa de los Malfoy.

Harry se percató el vibrante nerviosismo que su mejor amiga transmitía a través de sus cálidos dedos antes que los retirara.

—Disculpame… no lo pensé, es solo que no es tan fácil como tú crees. No es tan sencillo cerrar la mente con "ese" imbécil y no es por exagerar, pero he llegado a pensar que esto es algo muy distinto a la occlumancia o la legeremancia. Hasta ahora estoy descubriendo que esas clases nunca me parecieron suficientes para erradicarlo de aquí…— dijo él dándose un par de manotones en la cicatriz de su frente —. Es algo que en realidad se sale de todo mi control. Y no me queda más que aprovecharlo Hermione. ¿Me expliqué mejor?

Ella frunció su ceño extrañada por la explicación del ojiverde, pero asintió comprendiendo con mucho desagrado algo que había comenzado a sospechar, pero prefirió no decírselo porque a fin de cuentas ella no estaba tampoco muy cuerda mentalmente. —Sí. Creo entenderte y… discúlpame tú a mí por molestarte tanto con el tema.— y se mordió los labios preocupada —Solo me asusta mucho la idea que ese ser vea o sepa dónde estás a través de tu mente… o que quiera engañarte con falsas ideas como… como...

—Sucedió con Sirius— completó él comprendiendo a qué se refería.

—Pues… sí.— asintió ella apenada.

—Lo sé. Pero creo que él quería que lo supiera porque…— de pronto se calló nuevamente, al sentir los suaves dedos de su mejor amiga, pero en su frente.

—¿Te hizo mucho daño Harry?— le musitó Hermione, jamás olvidaría cómo su amigo se revolcaba de dolor en la tienda mágica a penas escaparan de la casa de Batilda Bagshot. Eso… no solo la asustaba, sino que también la preocupaba y mucho, porque estaba con la desagradable sospecha que la enigmática cicatriz de su amigo, tenía una conexión muy relacionada con los horrocruxes inventados por ese ser… Lord Voldemort.

Y de verdad temía por él.

* * *

O – n

Por Angelinarte.


End file.
